


forget-me-not   iwaoi

by Haikyusimp3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Tragedy, Aobajousai, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Kitagawa Daiichi, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sad Ending, Shiratorizawa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyusimp3/pseuds/Haikyusimp3
Summary: ''So you don't forget me...Tooru''''I would never forget you...hajime''iwaizumi was never one to become emotional over people, however his best friend was an exception.iwaoi hannahaki/flowershop aui posted the first 3 chapter on wattpad, but hope you all enjoy it here(this was my first story so sorry if it's trash lol)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	1. he

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short-

Iwaizumi was never quite sure how him and his best friend Oikawa came to be, well best friends, whether it was when they started hanging out outside of school after being partnered on a school project, or when they'd bonded over a love of volleyball and passion to win. Or maybe when he noticed things about him, like the way his chestnut eyes lit up when he would score a service ace, the way he would give the ace a soft, genuine smile whenever he was blabbering on about aliens and whatnot, the kind of smile that could light up the darkest of crevices, and that brought immeasurable joy to the ace.

He may not have known how his loyalty to the setter started, yet he did know when his friends ambition started, his cosmic ego and pride that could be shatter in an instant. He knew that he'd do whatever it took to get what he wanted, to do what was needed :on or off the court. as much as he loved him, the captain could get on his nerves sometimes, and it was because of this that Iwaizumi was where he was now.

"Oikawa, you need to stop overworking yourself, I know you're struggling, ever since Kageyama joined, but pushing yourself this much isn't good and won't help you or our team-''

"-Iwaizumi'' the usually calm setter cut him off, as he started picking up another volleyball for practice, his usual sweet voice darkening. "You don't understand, I've worked too hard to give up now, I need to be the best, what good am I to our team if I can't even beat that damn Ushiwaka'' Oikawa looked up from the volleyball and stared deep into Iwaizumis soul, tears pricking his eyes, ready to fall, "what good am I, when a prodigy two years younger than I probably has a higher chance of going to nationals than I can, we start High school in a few months and I'm scared, so so scared I don't want to let any more people down, did you not see the team after we lost, the disappointment, that's all I am, just a-a huge disappointment". Tears now streamed down his best friends face, his pale cheeks now stained as he stared at the bare wood of the gymnasium floor, his grip tightening on the ball in his hand.

Iwaizumi had never seen him like this, so, broken, whenever they were in public, Oikawa always had a smile on his face, he was what held the team together, with a presence that made people better, just by him being there, if only he could realise how amazing he is, how needed, how loved. Even though sometimes the spikey-haired player could tell that the smile wasn't all that it seemed he brushed it off, thinking it was just his imagination, I mean, if something were happening, Oikawa would tell him...

Right?

Iwaizumi just stood there, gaping at his distraught friend, no words being able to escape from his dry mouth, the gym was quiet, the only sound being Oikawa strangled sobs as he tries to calm himself down, his breath hitching as his sullen face refused to make eye-contact with the much more tranquil male in front of him. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, much less his best friend of all people, the one person who was always there for him would surely leave after this, after all Oikawa couldn't live up to his expectations, he wasn't good enough for anyone.

But slowly, his teary eyes gaze back up at his best friend who carefully approaches him, however Oikawa backs away, dropping the futile volleyball in the process and fearing that Iwaizumi will just voice out what he's been telling himself his whole life, yelling and screaming at why he couldn't do a simple task, at why he was a failure, nit-picking his many flaws and then abandoning him like everyone else, throwing out the trash.

Iwaizumi was persistent though, continuing to pursue the setter until he hit a wall, Oikawa turned his head to the side, flinching a bit. Yet the taller male released a gasp as the ace opened up his arms and engulfed him, his muscles wrapping around his back and separating him from the disdainful gym wall. He clung onto his vice captains shirt, scared that if he let go, he'd disappear forever.

"Listen Oikawa'' Iwaizumi started, as the setter closed his eyes, afraid of what was going to come next, as the ace was slowly rubbing comforting circles onto the taller males back, ruffling his shirt in the process. "You may think all of that about yourself, but I don't, our team don't, we all tried our hardest out there, there are 6 people on the court meaning we bare our mistakes together'' Iwaizumi pulled away now gripping onto Oikawa's shoulders, his dark eyes staring into his friends glossy ones, "If you forget that, then it's fine, I'll be here to whip you into shape'' Iwaizumi chuckled deeply.

A small smile crept onto the setters face as he lay his chin onto his friends shoulder " Wow Iwa-chan, maybe you really do care about me, you're just a real softie inside aren't ya'' Oikawa replied, a smug look starting to set upon his face.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it shittykawa'' Iwaizumi retorted, but what Oikawa didn't know, was that Iwaizumi also bore a grin, nuzzling his own cheek into the captains neck. "Now lets clean up and go home''

And so they did, and from that day, Oikawa knew that although Iwaizumi has a hard exterior, he'd support him, and he'd be his rock; his pillar.


	2. loves

The drop of a ball silenced the court.

The winning team kept a stoic look on their face whilst their opponents let out shallow breaths of contentment. The so called castle of Aoba Johsai had crumbled once again against the eagle that had plagued them since middle school. Oikawa cast a gaze over his dejected teammates, a sight that he'd grown used to after the many defeats, yet it hurt more and more every time; he felt more and more like a disappointment every time: a constant failure to those around him, after all, strength has an extent and if you're being constantly beaten by the same enemy, well what does that say about your strength?

Aoba Johsai gathered up the little pride they had left and went to gather to thank their school for coming to see them play, as well as having to shake hands with Shiratorizawa- a look of desperation on one side and a look of gratification on the other. After all, a game of volleyball was like a double edged sword, there couldn't be pain without triumph.

As Aoba Johsai arrived back to their school gym to cool down, and go home, Oikawa kept on deciding to play. Although they should've been resting after a strenuous day, he knew he had to be ready to lead his team to victory in the spring high playoffs- it would be his last match before leaving high school, and he couldn't bare to lose again, to be looked in the eye of the one person he could never beat. He wanted a win more than anything, he wanted to see Ushiwaka's face when he could finally say he didn't need him or his school to be a good volleyball player, that he could do it by himself, that was all he wanted, so why was it so damn difficult?

As Oikawa was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the figure of the ace walk back to the gym, his only thought being about the bag he left. However, when Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's distressed state, his sweat contrasting against his flushed cheeks and shallow breathes: pushing himself beyond his limits. He knew what had happened, he knew that Oikawa was overworking himself once again. Picking up a volleyball, the ace spiked the ball into Oikawa's back, the sound echoing through the gym. It was only then when the setter noticed Iwaizumi, and it was only then when Iwaizumi noticed the scarlet, puffy cheeks that Oikawa wore on his usually happy face, his once light-hearted attitude turned into a bubble of sorrow and hopelessness.

He knew his friend wore a mask..

...but he didn't know the scars ran this deep.

After 3 years since the last breakdown the captain had experienced like this, his friend thought that he would've left it in the past by now, that he would've listened to his advice and realised his worth, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Oikawa crumpled to the ground, but it wasn't clear whether it was by embarrassment from his friend seeing him in such a state, or possibly by the constant pain of knowing he's never going to be enough for anyone, not even his best friend who would support him through anything.

Well either way, Iwaizumi knew his friend needed him, so he approached and sat in front of the captain, before immersing him with his arms and presence-after doing this multiple times having known him, the spiky-haired male knew how to help.

"I- it's just so unfair" Oikawa sobbed with heartache. "we always get so-so close, but can never seem to get him, it's like he's taunting me, whenever I feel proud about myself I always remember that I could never beat him, I could go 120% and it still wouldn't be enough" Oikawa mumbled the last part, yet Iwaizumi still heard though, which lead the ace to tightening his hands upon his friends shirt. He would pity him, yet instead he just felt...angry; angry at himself, as if he had failed his friend for not being there for him more than he had; after all, he'd grown up seeing him and his skills flourish, however, Oikawa always came back to the idea that he was never enough, and that frustrated Iwaizumi heavily- he knew it was difficult to change someone's mindset, and no matter how many encouraging words he uttered into his friends ear, no matter how many notes of praise he left in his locker or jacket pocket, it wouldn't change the way the setter felt about himself.

"I-'' Iwaizumi started, holding back a sob in his throat, creating a slight tension in his vocal chords. " I- may not know how you're feeling, but, no matter what, I'll be here for you, and I don't know if you realise this, but, you're a great captain, and an even better friend. We may have lost this time, and I know it's getting more and more repetitive and we're losing more hope, but the fact is, we've got one more shot to beat them and go to nationals, which should be reason enough to keep going''. Oikawa leaned back gazed at his friend, his once fluffy hair, now dishevelled.

"Who knew you had such a way with words, Iwa" Oikawa chuckled despairingly, hints of humour lacing his crestfallen eyes, ''But well, I...I think I can keep going...for you''. Iwaizumi sat; mouth agape at what he just heard, and so the two sat in silence, as if the whole world had fallen away from them, the only thing existing being each other and the infatuation that came along with it. Their moment was disturbed however, when the smaller male pulled the sleeve of his jacket down past his hand and brought it up to Oikawa's cheek, wiping the melancholic tears from it and resting his palm onto the captains cheek.

"I'm glad then" Iwaizumi smiled, gaping into the brown eyes across from him. He reached across and grabbed the forlorn males hand before standing up and pulling him up with him.


	3. me

After continuously loosing, having their dreams of nationals crushed constantly, year after year, match after match, you would've thought the current Aoba Johsai team would be used to the failure, that they could've expected to lose in the finals against Shiratorizawa, taking home yet another silver metal. But not this time, the underdogs, Karasuno had just scored the final point, ending the match and Seijohs third years high school volleyball careers. Tears watered the floor of the gym on both sides, one significantly happier than the other. Things became a blur for Oikawa, from the tense bus ride back to school, to what could've been their last meal as a team when, and to now.

The current starting line up and third years were cleaning up the gym for what would probably be the last time together, until Oikawa stopped. He gripped onto the wooden broom before looking up at the people around him, tears falling as he gazes at his teamma- no, his friends, the ones he brought out the best in and that they did back to him, the ones who he'd grown to call his family. 

"Thank you for the last 3 years!!" The Captain exclaims, water continuously flowing from his sore eyes, and now it spread to his peers, them too now crying, after seeing their captain, who they'd grown to know as constantly happy, the support their team needed through hardships, break down in front of their eyes. 

''What happened to no crying huh captain?'' Matsukawa sniffled, causing a chuckle to echo around the room.

After that everyone began to leave one by one, until only Oikawa and his vice captain were left. "You did really good out there today Oikawa'' Iwaizumi stated as they locked up the gym and started heading down the stairs. 

"Yeah?" Oikawa replied " I really thought we could've done it this time though, you know? Beat Ushiwaka, make it to nationals, but all I can do now is hope for our future team" the captain continued, a hint of sadness and pride in his eyes.   
"Mhm, I've got confidence in them though, and I'm surprised you haven't had another breakdown yet" Iwaizumi chuckled, he stopped however, tugging of his friends jacket, making the taller male turn and look down to face him "Before we say goodbye" Iwaizumi started again, after clearing his throat and looking away from Oikawa's confused face. "There's something I need to show you".

Oikawa tilted his head, but agreed "lead the way the Iwa~chan" he said with his usual smirk, followed by a wink.   
Iwaizumi kept a hold of Oikawa's sleeve whilst pulling him to where he was headed, which the captain was thankful for as it meant the male he was being dragged by was oblivious to the crimson dusting his cheeks. As they walked, the cement path soon became a mud track as they strayedfurther away from society.

"You're not leading me to my death are you Iwa?" Oikawa questioned, followed by a snicker, although he knew that if Iwaizumi was the last thing he saw before he died, then he'd die happy.   
"Don't give me any ideas Shittykawa" Iwaizumi replied, sneaking a quick glance back at his friend, and slightly noticing his flushed state, however he assumed it was probably just from how quickly they were pacing. He then turned back to focusing on the path, but their stroll soon slowed to a stop. 

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and let go of his sleeve for the first time tonight, and both the males noticed the lack of embrace, slightly disappointed.  
"okay, I need you to close you're eyes for a sec, so I can take you there" the now ex-ace said.   
"Wow Iwa~chan I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff" Oikawa smirked, receiving a small smack from his friend.   
"Just shut up will you, and do as I say Lazykawa" Iwaizumi retorted, a slight blush enveloping his cheeks.  
"Alright, alright" Oikawa responded, holding his hands up in defence.

Making sure that Oikawa had his eyes closed, Iwaizumi hesitantly grasped both of his friends hands, the roughness of one another's palms giving them both a sense of calmness. Slightly walking backwards, Iwaizumi kept on leading Oikawa further for a few minutes, continuing down the dirt track, until they came to get another stop. 

"You can open your eyes now, okay?" Iwaizumi states, releasing his grip on both of his friends hand

Oikawa hummed in response and slight displeasure before opening his eyes.   
Before him lay what felt like an infinite pool of small blue flowers, beyond them the sun was setting, casting a golden glow over the field, the aura being emitted felt what could be described as heaven to him as he closed closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air, the warmth of the rays that struck him, and more importantly, his companions presence.

Is this what bliss feels like? Oikawa wondered, finally at peace.

As he opened his eyes he turned and face his spikey-haired friend, who looked as calm as he did. He took in the shorter males smile that he wore, it being just as beautiful, if not more, than the scenery before him, and it made him feel better than any ambience of flowers and a sunset could. This was his happiness and all Oikawa ever wanted. He studied his features for a few seconds longer, from the way his hair was slightly deflated, to the way his eyes lay shut, taking in the sunlight. He couldn't help but look between his own hands and the males beside him which both lay mere centimetres apart from each other, the urge to carry the weight of it once more overcame him; but he knew he could never, and instead focused on looking back at Iwaizumi's pure face.

Although Oikawa would never admit it, he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

Iwaizumi's eyes fluttered open as he glanced at Oikawa, catching him staring, both boys looked away from each other, pink dusting each of their cheeks.  
"If you don't mind me asking, where as we Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked, turning back to the scenery, and choosing to sit down on the rich soil.  
"Well, I don't know where we are, all I know is to me, it's heaven, the one place I can truly feel content with myself and life" Iwaizumi contently answered, sitting beside Oikawa, as close as he could whilst still respecting the boundaries of their friendship.  
"Hm, very interesting'' Oikawa replied, turning back to look at his friend once again, Iwaizumi having the same idea, leading them to be lost in each others existences. But the ex-captain was brought back to reality when when he felt a smaller hand fall upon his, making him look down to confirm what was happening, and then back up. He slowly intertwined their dirt-stained fingers, offering a smile; the genuine kind that Iwaizumi loved about him. To his joy, Iwaizumi returned the smile, before rotating back to look at the movie-like image that was portrayed ahead of him.

''What kind of flowers ae these Iwa?'' Oikawa softly questions, him too gazing upon the view, rubbing his thumb over his friends harsh knuckles, soothing the both of them even further if that was possible.

''They're called forget-me-nots, my favourite flower'' Iwaizumi responds.  
''I must say, they're very beautiful, you have good taste'' Oikawa notes, taking in the varying blue shades of the petals, and the complimentary yellow pistils that came along with them, two colours so different, yet so similar.  
''Well you're more beautiful'' Iwaizumi compliments, earning a flustered groan from beside him.  
''You're taste is definitely exquisite then'' They both chuckle at Oikawa's comment before Iwaizumi rushes to swiftly pluck several of them from the earth with his free hand. ''For you Oikawa''  
''Why thank you Iwa, but whatever are they for?'' said male wonders aloud, taking them out the ex- vice captains grasp.

"So you don't forget me...Tooru"

"I would never forget you...Hajime"


End file.
